Whisper my Name
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A oneshot that takes place Three weeks after ‘Cleverly Disguised as an Infant' but before the next mutichapter fic. Make sense?


**A/N: Ok, so this might be a little weird, but here goes. This is a one-shot, song fic that takes place between fic #1 and fic #2 of the 'Cleverly Disguised Trilogy'. So it goes in order. 'Cleverly Disguised as an Infant', Whisper my Name, and then fic #2. Did that make any sense? Good. BTW, this is in Booth's POV. **

**The song is 'Whisper my name' by Randy Travis.**

* * *

Three weeks after 'Cleverly Disguised as an Infant'…

I sat at my desk reading over a report my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan had turned into me earlier in the week. The halls outside my door were quiet, in fact the FBI headquarters were quiet. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 10:23 at night. Again I had lost track of time, of reality, really. With a heavy sigh, I turned my attention back to the report, read half a page and then slapped the folder shut. I wasn't in the mood to read. In fact, I wasn't in the mood for much of anything other than giving myself a guilt trip. I know I shouldn't have let her drive. I've scolded myself everyday for that. If I had kept with my convictions not to let Bones drive, then it would be me in that hospital bed and not her. Instead, she's been on her back for three days and I was treated for a few mild injuries and released. I guess you could say that I'm a bad partner. I went to her that first day, but I've been a coward ever since. I've brushed her off with a few phone calls. I stood from my desk, grabbed my jacket and left my office. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I needed something…someone. I was going crazy. I made my way through the empty halls and out the Hoover building. The night air surrounded me with the crisp coolness that only the few last days of summer can offer. I stopped and looked up at the sky. I took in the sounds around me. I needed to go see Bones, I knew that. What kept me away? Fear. Fear that she'll blame me for her being injured. God knows I already blame me.

Ever since Piper the two of us have been close…closer than before. We've shared a few more dinners then normal. We've gone to lunch, even spent last Saturday together. Bones is more than my partner; she's my best friend. I know this…I can admit this. At least to myself I can. I don't think I could ever admit it to anybody else. Not even Bones. I put my hands in my pockets and walked to the SUV. I need to see her.

I know I do. I also know that I need to get myself under control. I've had way too much going on in my life. I've tried too hard to forget Bones. I tried it with Rebecca. I tried it with Cam. Both women that I've been with. Both woman I felt sexually comfortable with. Women who are passionate. No, not just passionate. Bones is passionate, about her work, her books. And sometimes, I think she's passionate about me. Sometimes when she smiles at me, or even when she rolls her eyes, I think I can see something in her, something that betrays her emotions. And then it's gone and we go back to our banter, banter that's become flirtier as time had passed. I slowed my SUV and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, found a spot and shut the engine off. Visiting hours are over but I've got to try to see her. Even if Bones is asleep, I need to see her.

The woman at the front desk looked at me funny and I flashed her a wide smile and my badge. I explain to her that I'm here to see my partner. That I've been out of town on a case (okay, so I told a little white lie) and that I have just gotten back. I was worried that the woman would have me thrown out, but instead she smiled and told me not to be long. I thanked her and continued to Bones' rooms. As I walked the halls I began to think about what I wanted. I knew that I wanted a wife at some point in the future. I wasn't sure about more children. I thought I wanted more, and no way would I turn down more, but I don't know if I would be disappointed if I never had more. I love Parker more than anything, but I guess Bones has rubbed off on me. Do I really want to bring another child into this world? Do I want to put my career on another child? I shook my head to clear out the thoughts. But what do I want right now? I stopped outside of Bones' door and took a deep breath. Right now…right now I want Bones. I gave a nod and slowly pushed open the door.

The room was dark, lit only by the glow of the machines. Bones had told me that the doctor was going to release her tomorrow around lunch. I had promised to be there to pick her up. I close the door silently, and move across the room to her bed. Peaceful. That was the only thing I could think of, that Bones is so peaceful when she sleeps. Her hair spread about her head like a halo. Her chest rose and fell slowly and steadily. My hand itched to touch her. She's been letting me do that more often…touch her hand, her shoulder and once, last week, her cheek. I can't hold back the smile as the thoughts come to me. We have come a long way and a lot of it started with Piper.

I reached out and curled a strand of her hair around one of my fingers. Then I couldn't stop there. I trailed my finger down her jaw line. I want to touch her more, but I respect her too much. I cup her cheek and smile when she leans into my hand.

_I heard a freight train out across the way_

_I heard a woman sing Amazing Grace_

_I heard a night bird call to its mate_

_When I heard you whisper my name_

Time stopped. Everything stopped. Her whisper echoed through the small room. It echoed in my head. I hadn't said a word, how did she know it was me? Her breathing remained steady, and a small smile tugged her lips. I reached for her hand and held it loosely in my grip. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered back. I told her that I was sorry. That I shouldn't have let her drive. I told her that I was sorry that I hadn't been by to see her. I stood a little straighter, and touched her face again. And again she whispered.

_I heard freedom break its chain_

_I heard a heart beat where once no sound remained_

_I heard angels rise and praise_

_When I heard you whisper my name_

I smiled. Hearing my name- hearing Seeley roll off of her lips was a sweet sound. Hearing it while she slept made my heart leap. I was in her dreams. I was in her thoughts. And maybe I was in her heart. My smile grew as I brushed her hair from her face. I leaned forward slowly, and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. I let my lips linger, and then pulled back. I told her that I would see her tomorrow. I told her to sleep well. I told her…I asked her to say my name again. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I realized that I may never get another chance to hear her whisper my name. Bones didn't disappoint.

_I heard music bring a heart of stone to tears_

_I heard peace ring like an anthem through the years_

_And I heard hatred fall from grace_

When I heard you whisper my name 

I squeezed her hand slightly, and then let go. I looked at her for another second and then turned and walked to the door. I tossed a glance over my shoulder at the sleeping figure. A smile spread over my face and I left the room, with Bones' whispers still echoing in my mind.

* * *

_The next part will be up soon. _

_Oh! Attention all Myjic's Mayham Makers (aka Wolfy's Fan Club)... The winners of the Cullen's Bull-Pen has been announced. AND the challange for October is up. I have links to the CBPC on my blog...and a link to my blog in my profile. Please, please, PLEASE read the rules. October CBPC fics shouldn't be posted until Oct. 20! Remember that. Read carefully!_

_Wolfy_


End file.
